


In Your Dreams, Pine Tree

by Lokislittlearmy



Series: Pine Tree and William Cipher [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislittlearmy/pseuds/Lokislittlearmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams are often nonsensical, and nobody knows this better than Bill Cipher.<br/>Just some meaningless drabble.</p><p>Previously "The Detail of Dreams"<br/>Set after Sock Opera, 2x04. Part 1 not required reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams, Pine Tree

It had been four weeks. Bill was making regular appearances, but he brought light to his nightmares--he wasn’t as inclined to wake up. He could live with this.

Tonight, he was beside Bill, looking out over a cliff face. Another endless sea churned below them, sending frothy waves over the rocks. The darkness of the clouds leached the color from the grass and sky, so that the brightest thing was sitting next to him.

“Pine Tree, have you ever looked at your dreams closely?” The triangle asked, looking over the clouds.

“Not really. There isn’t much to look at anyway, there’s no logic in dreams.” The boy scoffed, though noticing the dreams he had with Bill there were often the most logical he’d ever had.

“Forget the logic. Dreams are often nonsensical unless lucid. But there is no detail.” Bill grew brighter, focusing his energy into the dream. 

“Yeah, and?”

“And so dreams are plunged further into their state of being. But, dear Pine Tree, what would you say a dream is?”

Dipper paused for a moment. “Isn’t that your job to tell me?”

Bill sighed, his color fading for a swift moment. “Just answer the question, kid.”

“Well, scientifically, they’re your subconscious telling you things. It’s a representation of life.”

“Exactly. A representation of life. One humans wish they could have.” He looked over to Dipper, birds flying across their visions. After a few flaps, there was a small break in the clouds, a sun ray beaming down to the sea. The birds’ wings took on an iridescent glimmer Dipper didn’t take his eyes off.

“So if we dream of what we wish, and that has no detail…” The blades of grass began to poke into Dipper’s palms, and he shifted slightly.

“Then what do humans wish?”

Dipper looked over to the demon, who was back to looking around, focusing. The cliff edge became more defined. The clouds hung a little lower. The smell of seaweed and salt water wafted up with the light breeze. “I don’t know.”


End file.
